A Dama e o Vagabundo?
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Chuck é o filho recém aparecido de Bart Bass! Novidade fresquinha para Gossip Girl e todos do Upper East Side e é claro que GG vai querer saber de tudo para contar para todos! Terão de ler os posts para saberem mais!RA e minha primeira de GG. Sejam gentis


**Título:** A Dama e o Vagabundo?  
**Categoria:** Presente Amigo Secreto/2011 p/ Bells Mazur, 1a temporada, mas sem o Dan, POV da Gossip Girl (teoricamente).  
**Advertências:** Menção a temas como sexo e violência implícita. Spoilers mínimos da Primeira Temporada.  
**Resumo:** Chuck é o filho recém aparecido de Bart Bass! Novidade fresquinha para Gossip Girl e todos do Upper East Side e é claro que GG vai querer saber de tudo para contar para todos! Terão de ler os posts para saberem mais!

**N.a:**Inspirado pela música Uptown Girl -Glee Cast Version, uma espiada nos livros de GG, alguns episódios que eu revi da 1a. temporada e o pouco que eu me lembro de A Dama e o Vagabundo, da Disney. Talvez tenha fugido da música um pouco, mas ela foi o que mais inspirou e agora eu não consigo mais tirá-la da cabeça... Espero que goste!

**N.a2: **No NFF temos Vários Amigos Secretos, esse aki é o Geral. Estou postando aqui para q mais gente possa aproveitar essa inspiração maravilhosa q nasce por lá.

**A Dama e o Vagabundo?**

_Oooh...__  
__Uptown girl__  
__She's been living in her uptown world__  
__I bet she never had an back street guy__  
__I bet her mama never told her why__  
_**_Oooh...__  
__Garota de luxo__  
__Ela vive em seu mundo elegante__  
__Aposto que ela nunca teve um homem simples__  
__Aposto que sua mãe nunca lhe disse o motivo_**

**•Novidade na cidade.**

Olá, pessoal do Upper East Side!

Informações fresquinhas sobre o novo integrante da alta sociedade de Nova York. Chuck Bass. Primeira aparição no brünch de hoje. Algumas de minhas fontes dizem que ele é o filho perdido da primeira esposa do multimilionário Bart Bass, mandado pelo paizinho para uma escola particular na Suíça muito pequeno. Parece que não é só dinheiro que fica bem escondido por lá, certo? Outras fontes mais criativas dizem que ele nasceu durante o segundo casamento a falecida sra. Bass2 e recentemente veio a conhecimento do bem-sucedido empresário, quando a mãe reclamou seu lugar de direito.

Só uma mãe para voltar do túmulo pelo filho, não?

Teorias de conspiração à parte, tudo o que pode ser dito do novo Bass é que ele é charmoso e um mistério... por enquanto. Ele parece estar se dando bem nesse novo ambiente... pelo menos durante esses últimos cinco minutos.

Sempre de olho em vocês.

XOXO, Gossip Girl.*

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl__  
__She's been living in her white bread world__  
__As long as anyone with hot blood can__  
__And now she's looking for a downtown man__  
__That's what I am__  
**Vou tentar conquistar uma garota de luxo**_**_  
__Ela vive em seu mundo selecionado__  
__O tanto quanto quem tem sangue quente pôde__  
__E agora anda procurando por um homem simples__  
__É o que eu sou_**

**•2 Reis para 1 Rainha.**

Avistado! O recém-chegado Bass na cidade já está arrasando corações. Bem, um coração em especial. E como todo bom Bass, este só poderia se contentar com o melhor: a Rainha B., mas será que ninguém informou ao novato que a princesa do Upper East Side já está prometida ao herdeiro dos Archibald?

Deixem a competição começar!

Esperem por cada detalhe escandaloso!

GG.

**•O Novo Antigo Chuck Bass**

Dessa vez, trago notícias fresquinhas e antigas sobre o não-mais-tão-misterioso-Chuck-Bass. Primeiro, temos em primeira mão uma imagem da maior cartada do jovem para conquistar nossa querida Rainha B. Será que esse beijo quente terminará em um Feliz Para Sempre? Considerando o belo tapa dado em seguida por B. esse conto de fadas parece longe de acabar.

Segundo, uma olhada pelos meus posts antigos jogou um pouco de luz na escuridão que é o passado de C. Talvez B. tenha razão em estapeá-lo, pois parece que a realeza dele é puramente financeira. Lembram dessa terceira imagem? Há alguns anos, em seus momentos de caridade, a benevolente Rainha B. foi ajudar os pobres no parque, para uma matéria sobre a Waldorf-mãe. Vejam bem na foto, o rapaz meio sujo que importunou nossa querida B. é extremamente parecido com o novo herdeiro dos Bass ou será que seriam dois e este é seu gêmeo pobre?

Literatura à parte, isso fica a critério de vocês, meus queridos informantes anônimos. Quem souber de mais me diga, estou sempre ansiosa por compartilhar novidades com todos.

Afinal, o que mais há nesse mundo?

XOXO, GG.

_And when she knows what__  
__She wants from her time__  
__And when she wakes up__  
__And makes up her mind__  
**E quando ela sabe o que**_**_  
__Ela quer no seu tempo__  
__E quando ela acorda__  
__E quando ela transforma sua mente_**

**•B & N? Naah... B & C!**

Estou em choque! Parece que a generosidade da Rainha B para com seus humildes súditos está cada vez maior. Até eu estou sendo poupada agora! B. vem diminuindo meu trabalho de postar informações separadamente dela e do novo Bass, pois por semanas tudo que temos visto são os dois juntos! Será que o reino está prestes a ganhar um novo Rei? Melhor tomar cuidado, N.!

GG.

**•Mistério revelado por B! Pobre Bass...**

Essa bomba foi um presente da elegante Rainha B. que finalmente descobriu o mistério por trás de Chuck Bass! Teria sido esse o motivo dela estar passeando por aí com o novo não-tão-querido C.? Bem, revelado há alguns minutos numa das fantásticas festas de B., a história é: todos agora sabem sobre o passado obscuro e nada glamuroso de C., vivido nos bairros pobres de NY, sem conhecimento de que seu ausente papai era nada mais, nada menos do que o famoso Bart Bass.

O Dia dos Pais esse ano vai ser agitado, não?

XOXO, GG.

_She'll see I'm not so tough__  
__Just because__  
__I'm in love with an uptown girl__  
__You know I've seen her in her uptown world__  
__She's getting tired of her high class toys__  
__And all her presents from her uptown boys__  
__She's got a choice__  
**Ela verá não sou tão durão**_**_  
__Só porque__  
__Eu estou apaixonado por uma garota de luxo__  
__Você sabe que a tenho visto em seu universo de luxo__  
__Ela está ficando cansada de seus brinquedos de luxo__  
__E todos os presentes ganhados de seus garotos de luxo__  
__Ela tem uma escolha_**

_Oooh..._

**_Oooh..._**

**•Vida Longa ao Rei Nate?**

Semanas se passaram desde que O Grande Mistério de Bass foi revelado. E, como é de praxe, Wardolf e Bass não aparecerem mais nas mesmas listas de convidados, a Rainha B. oficialmente confinou C. numa prisão de gelo, ninguém que valha a pena quer aparecer no mesmo lugar que o pobre Bass agora. Sem novidades por enquanto, bem, apenas a de que o Rei N. voltou ao seu lugar de direito, ao lado de B. E parece que ele tem compensado o tempo perdido com maravilhosos presentes e atos românticos... Quem de vocês não gostaria de ser a B. agora? Bem, parece que a própria B. É impressão minha ou ela não parece nada feliz com os novos presentes? Ou será só porque alguns são da moda do mês passado?

Vocês quem sabem. Sempre. E se me contarem, eu garanto que todos vão saber também.

XOXO. GG

**•Escândalo Real!**

Quão maravilhosos são vocês, meus queridos leitores! Temos aqui a bomba do ano... pelo menos até agora! Parece que N. só é um príncipe em aparência, apesar de suas ações serem dignas dos maiores escândalos da realeza! N. foi pego em flagrante hoje por B. -com uma ajudinha de nosso renegado C.- com ninguém menos do que S., BFF** de nossa Rainha. Com amigas assim... vocês sabem, certo?

Parece que o Casal Real se separou para valer dessa vez, a Rainha B. quer apenas uma bela coroa enfeitando sua cabeça e nada mais. Mas será que novos casais se formarão? Pelo jeito que o simplório Cavaleiro veio em defesa da nossa Rainha e como o Vagabundo consolou a Dama B. no fim da confusão, eu apostaria alto.

E vocês? Temos uma enquete para os dispostos a se divertir e defender seu casal favorito. Participem!

XOXO,GG.

_Uptown girl__  
__You know I can't afford to buy her pearls__  
__But maybe someday when my ship comes in__  
__She'll understand what kind of guy I've been__  
__And then I'll win__  
**Garota de luxo**_**_  
__Você sabe que não posso lhe comprar pérolas__  
__Mas talvez, um dia, quando minha sorte chegar__  
__Ela entenderá o tipo de cara que eu sou__  
__E então eu a conquistarei_**

**•Fim do luto de B.!**

Para os que apostavam que um término de namoro seria o suficiente para derrubar nossa Rainha B. e deixá-la em reclusão por mais do que os três dias de praxe, sinto muito, mas seu dinheiro foi muito mal empregado! Se você fosse um Bass, talvez não estivesse em tal mau negócio, pois este está investido ferozmente no melhor artigo do Upper East Side. Adivinham qual? Sim, a Dama B. tem sido vista passeando por aí com seu Vagabundo C., inclusive por locais nada glamorosos, mas, bem, há uma primeira vez para tudo e quem melhor do que B. para tornar o simplório o novo chique?

Sinto muito, N. parece que o filme mudou e seu final não vai ser um "feliz para sempre". Será isso mesmo ou B. só quer mostrar que dois podem participar desse jogo de troca de pares? Bem, sabemos apenas que ela está mostrando o quanto N. perdeu. Só vocês podem dizer se valeu a pena ou não para ele, certo?

_And when she's walking__  
__She's looking so fine__  
__And when she's talking__  
__She'll say that she's mine__  
**E quando ela caminha**_**_  
__Ela é tão linda__  
__E quando ela falar__  
__Dirá que é minha_**

**•Encenação ou paixão?**

Choque! Rainha B. declarando seu amor incondicional por C. em público, no meio de um palco? Terá o mundo virado de cabeça para baixo e ninguém me avisou? Não deveria ser C. a fazer tal cena? Ou ele prendeu o coração dela tão fortemente que ela _precisou_contar para todos nós?

Fontes confiáveis revelam que seria tudo uma aposta perdida por B. Seria mesmo uma armação e nossa Rainha é também uma excelente atriz? De qualquer maneira, B. devia saber que apostar não é um costume da realeza, pelo menos não que nós, plebeus, saibam.

Terá ou não um novo casal para nos deliciar? Me digam e eu direi a todos!

GG.

_She'll say I'm not so tough__  
__Just because__  
__I'm in love__  
__With an uptown girl__  
__She's been living in her white bread world__  
__As long as anyone with hot blood can__  
__And now she's looking for a downtown man__  
__That's what I am__  
**Vai ver que eu não sou tão durão**_**_  
__Só porque__  
__Estou apaixonado__  
__Por uma garota de luxo__  
__Ela tem vivido em seu mundo selecionado__  
__O tanto quanto alguém com sangue quente pôde__  
__E agora anda procurando por um homem simples__  
__É o que eu sou_**

_Oooh..._

**_Oooh..._**

**•Amiga S.?**

Avistado! Ex-BFF S. tentando reconquistar a amizade de B., parece que os agrados tem sido ineficazes e totalmente impensados, afinal, revelar que a Aposta que levou a tocante declaração de amor de B. não era somente entre nossa Rainha e seu novo pretendente a Rei apenas separou nosso novo casal. Será que foi mesmo a boa intenção de S. que a levou a isso ou apenas a ânsia de fazer de S. e N. o casal mais importante?

Vamos esperar por mais informações!

Até lá, xoxo. GG.

**•Perigo no amor, C.?**

Nossos desejos foram realizados! Depois de dias sem novidades, o jovem Bass foi avistado perto da residência dos Waldorf e parece que ele não sairá de lá tão cedo...

Bem, talvez seus amiguinhos da outra vida o convençam a voltar para simplicidade dos bairros menos favorecidos, com seu diferente tipo de perigo. Terão sido eles os outros participantes da Aposta? Será esse o fim de Chuck Bass?

GG.

**•De Filmes a Drama Médico, B.?**

Avistado! Antes mesmo dos jornais, vocês, meus fãs, têm as melhores noticias e imagens aqui. Uma foto exclusiva de C. chegando no hospital, junto de B.! As carruagens não são mais abóboras, mas ambulâncias agora! E é a princesa que vai salvar o príncipe, digo, a Dama que vai salvar o Vagabundo de seus não-tão-amigos. Essa Aposta parece ter custado caro, o preço do belo rostinho de nosso C.

Mas o que todos vocês querem saber mesmo depois de saberem que C. ficará bem é se isso foi a emoção do momento ou se o casalzinho mais dramático do momento está de volta, não é? Tomem cuidado, S. e N. estão prestes a perder seus lugares! Ou estão dispostos a esse sacrifício por um lugar permanente ao lado da Rainha B.?

Logo saberemos. E sou eu quem vai contar a todos vocês.

XOXO. GG.

_Uptown girl__  
__She's my uptown girl__  
__Don't you know I'm in love__  
__With an uptown girl__  
**Garota de luxo**_**_  
__Ela é minha garota de luxo__  
__Você sabe que eu estou apaixonado__  
__Por uma garota de luxo_**

**•Estarão os Top4 de volta?**

OMG! Estão vendo o que eu vejo ou será que precisarei de óculos antes da idade deles virarem chiques e não me deixarem nerd? Abram bem os olhos! Vocês também veem a limo levando C. estacionada na _residência dos Waldorf_e dela saindo o jovem Bass, B.,S. e N. juntos? Terá o quarteto mais famoso do Upper East Side reatado? Uhn e como isso deixa os casaizinhos, hein?

Oh, eu sei que vocês estão morrendo para descobrir tudinho também! E eu vou e, então, todos vão!

GG.

_My uptown girl__  
__Don't you know I'm in love__  
__With an uptown girl__  
__My uptown girl__  
__Don't you know I'm in love__  
__With an uptown girl__  
__My uptown girl__  
__She's an uptown girl__  
**Minha garota de luxo**_**_  
__Você não sabe que eu estou apaixonado?__  
__Por uma garota de luxo__  
__Minha garota de luxo__  
__Você não sabe que eu estou apaixonado?__  
__Por uma garota de luxo__  
__Minha garota de luxo__  
__Ela é uma garota de luxo_**

**•Dia dos Namorados à 4.**

Finalmente! Depois de quase um mês de reclusão em suas mansões conseguimos, hoje, no Dia dos Namorados, uma imagem exclusiva de nossa Rainha B. carregando um buquê de suas flores favoritas ao entrar em seu restaurante preferido de mãos dadas com –oficialmente, ouso dizer- nosso novo Rei C.! Temos um Bass e Rainha felizes, será este um ano de boa colheita, então? Bem, qual a graça nisso?

Em outro ponto do Upper East Side, temos S. e N. passeando por lojas e se divertindo num adorável encontro de fim de tarde. Será que a felicidade vai durar? Tudo vai bem... _por enquanto_.

Aproveitem o feriado, mas não demais, se não vão parar aqui. Bem, talvez essa seja a intenção, não?

XOXO,GG.

**•Calma no paraíso? Sério?**

Esses 4 são adoráveis, não? Os meses passam e os dramas esfriaram ou vocês, meus fãs e informantes, perderam o interesse em nossos queridos B.&C. e N.&S.? terão os 4 finalmente aprendido a enganar os flashs das câmeras de seus celulares, meus leitores?

Depois do drama de julho passado, com toda a emoção de falsas e verdadeiras traições entre nossos 2 casais favoritos, chegamos no Dia das Bruxas numa calmaria sobrenatural! Para aquecer a curiosidade de vocês e dar arrepios de emoção por novidades, aqui vão duas fotos.

A primeira tem nosso Rei C. e Rainha B., ironicamente ou não vestidos como o Rei Albert e a Rainha Vitória*** na festa de Dia das Bruxas dos Waldorf. Espero que B. não precise ficar de luto tão cedo, apesar do preto ficar extremamente bem nela.

Na segunda, vemos que S. e N. pouco ficaram na festa dos Waldorf e conseguiram escapar. Nossa S. foi vista chegando no porto, provavelmente para passar um delicioso fim de semana -extendido, quem sabe?- no iate dos Archibald.

E o sorriso de S. ao ver N. num uniforme de Comandante da Marinha -é Dia das Bruxas, afinal- era maior e mais brilhante do que as jóias usadas por nossa animada Van der Woodsen.

Final feliz...? Bem, pelo menos até o próximo escândalo.

XOXO. Gossip Girl.

**The End.**

**N.a:** Eu não tenho certeza, porque só vi algumas páginas, mas parece que os livros são escritos em formatos de posts também, então eu pensei em fazer algo assim e me diverti muito! Tentei traduzir algumas das expressões em inglês e manter a linguagem da internet, espero que tenha conseguido! Minha primeira fic de Gossip Girl, fico feliz que graças a você (AS) eu tenha conseguido fazer uma! Thanks!

*XOXO, Gossip Girl ou GG- Despedida comum na série, significa: Abraços e Beijos e Gossip Girl é algo como: fofoqueira.  
**BFF- sigla em inglês: Best Friends Forever: Melhores Amigos(as) Para Sempre.  
***Referência a Rainha Vitória que governou e deu nome Era Vitoriana e seu amado marido, que morreu prematuramente.


End file.
